


What's This?

by Lapis01



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Noir is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Noir doesn't fully understand everything that has been introduced to him in Miles' universe. It's just all so advanced and new!Everyone else seems well adapted to all of this new technology. Noir feels as though he doesn't fit in.





	1. Laser Tag

Noir loved his Spider friends. He had tried so hard to not get attached, but when you spend multiple days with people who understand you because they've gone through similar situations, it's hard to not become drawn to them. 

Now that each member of the Spider Gang had interdimensional wristbands- which allowed them to hop between universes without dealing with dimensional decay and glitching-, they tried to meet up as often as possible. 

Today, the group decided to try out laser tag. Noir had absolutely no idea what it was, but he had agreed anyway, since everyone else seemed up for the idea. They had decided on meeting up in Peni's universe for the event, and no one was to wear their costumes. So, when the Meetup time rolled around, Noir opened a portal to Peni's universe and stepped through. He felt exposed without his mask. At least he still had his trench coat. 

As soon as Peni's eyes connected with Noir's, she sprinted over and threw herself against the taller man, embracing him in a tight hug. Noir let out a chuckle and returned the hug. 

"It's so good to see you, Noir!" Peni grinned up at him with bright eyes. 

"It's good to see you too, Peni," He hummed back. 

The girl took to sitting on his shoulders as they waited for the others to arrive. Miles was the next to arrive, then Porker, Gwen, and finally, Peter B.

After a few hugs and hellos, the group made their way to the laser tag place. Once there, they had to each pick a nickname and choose teams of twos. Noir was still trying to understand the nickname thing when Peni announced that teams were to be chosen by drawing a name out of a hat. The girl write down everyone's names on small slips of paper and placed them into a random top hat that was provided by Porker. 

"Alright! The first team is gonna be Ham and Miles!" Peni announced. 

The two now-teammates gave each other a high-five.

"Next, we've got Peter B. and Gwen!" This result seemed to excite Peni, though Noir wasn't sure why. Which means that the last team is me and Noir!" Ah. That explained it.

Peni skipped over to her partner and grinned up with him. "We are totally gonna win!" 

Noir gave her a half smile. He wasn't so sure about that. "Peni, what is laser tag?" 

Peni frowned for a moment, tilting her head. "You've never heard of it?" At the shake of Noir's head, she giggled. "Thaaaat's right! It probably hasn't been invented in your universe, huh?" 

"Not that I know of, at least." 

While she explained the rules and general ideas of the game, the group started to gear up. By the time Peni finished explaining, they game arena doors were about to open up. 

"Have a laser-tastic time, soldiers!" Said a voice coming from a speaker. 

And with that, they were off. Noir shifted the weight of his laser gun as Peni held onto the tail of his trench coat as they rushed into the dark arena. Being Spider-Men, everyone currently playing were very good at navigating in the dark. But, the sound of near by footsteps alerted Noir to an incoming enemy. He froze for a moment before swinging around and firing his gun. A frustrated groan left Miles as his vest lit up green. 

"Nice one, Noir," Peni cheered. 

The game went on for about 20 minutes before the first round was up, and they were all sent out to the lobby to switch teams and check the score board. Noir was very surprised to find his name at the top of the score board. 

"Aww, no fair! Noir uses guns all the time," Porker huffed, crossing his arms. 

Gwen Pat the black and white man on the shoulder with a smile. "Not bad for your first time!" 

Peter B. chuckled at that. "Not bad? He did waaay better than you!" 

Gwen rolled her eyes, but there was still a smile on her face. 

Noir decided that he very much liked this game. He was good at it, even if he still had a hard time understanding it. Peni and Miles seemed proud. It gave him a warm feeling that he decided he enjoyed.


	2. Guns And Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir doesn't fully understand why shooting a gun off in someone's house is a bad thing. People in the 30's do it all the time!

It was a quiet evening of movie watching in Gwen's universe. Noir was absolutely enamored by the movie, as usual. He still didn't quite understand how inventors had managed to make a movie screen so small. 

Once the movie was over, someone turned on the lights and they all began to tiredly chat about the movie's plot and ending. The most popular topic of conversation was about how one of the characters had pulled off a really cool move with their gun and then proceeded to shoot a practice target dead in the center. Miles seemed specifically excited about it, for whatever reason. 

Noir took a moment to remember back to the scene they were all talking about. He replayed the scene in his mind for a moment before smiling underneath his mask. "If you fellas thought that was cool, then wait 'til you see this!" 

Everyone looked over to Noir as he pulled out his own gun with his left hand, twirled it around a bit, and threw it up into the air before catching it with his right hand and firing the weapon off. A small hole was left in Gwen's wall where the bullet had passed through. 

Noir had been expecting positive reactions. What he got was the exact opposite. 

"Dude?! What the hell? Why would you shoot my wall?" Gwen had an angry look on her face as she glared at Noir. 

A glance over at Miles and Peni showed them having similar looks on their faces. Noir shrunk into himself and found himself wishing that he was smaller. Peter B. and Porker, who had both left to use the bathroom came into the room just as Gwen got up to check the damage to her wall. 

"What was that?" "Is everything okay?" The two confused Spiders asked at the same time. 

"No! Mr. Trigger-happy over there just shot a hole in my wall!" Gwen huffed. 

When Porker turned to look for Noir, all he saw was an open window. "Guys? Noir, um. Left?" 

0000 

Stupid. Idiotic. Dumb. Noir needed more words to bash himself with. He did something wrong, but he didn't know how it was wrong. He should, but he didn't. 

In his time, people didn't usually mind when someone had holes I'm their walls. Houses were run down and filthy as it was, so what did a few extra holes in the walls matter? 

Apparently, that was not at all the same in this universe. 

Noir let out a heavy sigh. He was perched on top of a building a few blocks away from Gwen's home. The man glanced down to the gun he held in his hand and grumbled something under his breath before chucking the weapon as far away from himself as possible. 

He had screwed up. Peni and Miles were disappointed in him. Gwen was angry with him. He had probably just ruined their friendship. 

A voice disrupted Noir from his thoughts. 

"Hey. Thought you might need some company," Peter B. said quietly as he sat down next to his black and white friend. 

Noir chose not to respond. He just let out another sigh and pressed a hand over his masked face. 

"Gwen is a bit angry, but she'll get over it. 'S not a big hole, or anything." 

"I take it that shooting off guns inside a building is not a normal thing here, huh," Noir said, quietly. He glanced over to Peter for a moment, but he gaze soon returned to the city below them. 

"Nope. 'S not your fault, though. You didn't know. Ham was trying to explain that to everyone when I left." Peter B. placed a gentle hand on Noir's shoulder. 

Noir was silent for a while. Eventually, he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not like you fellas. I'm from a completely different time. I have such a hard time understanding this world's rules, Peter. I don't mean to ruin everyone's fun." 

Peter gave his friend a sympathetic look. "That's alright. We like you for who you are, Noir. And while none of us really say it, we're honestly proud that you've been doing as well as you have." The man slowly pushed himself to his feet and stretched. "Everyone makes mistakes, Noir. Don't beat yourself up too much. Now, c'mon. Let's head back. I'm sure everyone is worried about you." 

Noir closed his eyes for a moment as he stood up. "Thank you, Peter." 

"No prob, bud."


	3. Video Games?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the chapter title is summary enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kind of short!

"Miles? ....What is this?" Noir stared at the item shoved into his gloved hands with absolute bafflement. 

"It's a game controller! You use it to play video games!" Miles gestured towards the TV, which had the newest version of Super Smash Bros loaded on it. Everyone had chosen a character and entered the room nicknames, except for Noir. 

".. What's a video game?" Noir pressed a few buttons on the controller, intrigued. 

"Oh, wow. Okay. A video game is an electronic game that you can play. Sometimes it's with friends, sometimes it's solo." Miles rubbed that back of his neck. "It's kinda hard to explain. You'll just have to see for yourself." 

Noir nodded and Miles went back down to the bottom bunk to sit back down with Gwen and Peter B. Peni and Porker flanked either side of Noir in the top bunk. Miles' roommate was currently nowhere to be seen. 

"Porker, how do I pick a character?" 

Porker snorted and leaned closer to Noir. "Use this to move your curser-" he pointed to the joystick, "-and this to select," Ham then pointed to the A button. 

After a few moments of struggled, Noir eventually settled for choosing Ridely. The character looked interesting enough. 

The macth began, and Ridely was immediately tossed of the side of the map. Noir furrowed his brows and glanced over to Peni's controller. She seemed to be using the joystick to move and the buttons to fight. He decided to mimic her. 

After about two minutes, the battle ended. Peni was in first place with her Inkling while Noir was in last. He felt slightly out of place as everyone let out heavy sighs. 

"Peni! Go easy on us, geeze!" Gwen called out. 

Noir quielty put down his controller and decided to just watch. Porker, who had picked up on Noir's wish to stop playing, kicked the taller man's character out of the game. 

At the end of the night, Noir decided that he was enjoying watching everyone else play. Maybe now that he had observed the way the game was played, he would join in next time.


	4. A Micro-What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that the microwave was first invented in 1967?

It had been a simple request. Or at least, the other members of the Spider-Gang had thought it was. While everyone was getting things ready- Miles was picking out a movie, Peni getting Sp//Dr comfortable, Ham was grabbing blankets, Gwen was setting the BlueRay player up, and Peter B. was changing the TV to the right settings- they had asked Noir to pop the microwave popcorn. They had assumed it would be an easy enough task, since the instructions were literally printed on the back of the deflated bag. 

Well, by the time they had all settled in for the movie, it had been about 19 minutes, and Noir had yet to return with the popcorn that should take no more than 4 minutes to cook. Ham decided to take a peek into the kitchen to see how his tall friend was doing. 

Only to find popcorn kernels all over the floor and a very confused looking- how did he manage doing that with a mask on?- Noir. The detective was staring intensely at what he assumed was the microwave, since he knew what the other appliances were. 

"Hey, pal. How's the, um, popcorn coming along?" Ham did his best to not step on any kernels as he navigated his way over to Noir's leg. 

"Ham, the microwave refused to listen to my commands. I told it four minutes, and it's not working," Noir said, frustrated. 

"Um. How, exactly, did you tell it four minutes? And why is the popcorn all over Aunt May's floor?" 

"I pressed the four and it did nothing. As for the popcorn, there was a hole in the bag." 

"Bud. Noir. Pal. You gotta put in some zeros as well. And you gotta place the popcorn bag inside the microwave. Here, lemme show you." After climbing hiw way up to Noir's shoulder, Porker pulled out a bag of popcorn from seemingly nowhere and popped in in the microwave. He shut the microwave door and typed '4:00' into the timer. The device then lit up and the tray inside slowly began spinning. 

Noir was absolutely baffled by this. He went to reach for the device's handle to open the door, but Ham gently caught his arm before he could reach. "Timer isn't up yet, Mr. Broody. You gotta give it a few minutes." 

While they waited, Ham pulled some butter out of the fridge and grabbed the salt shaker. Eventually, the microwave beeped cheerily in completion, to Noir's delight. He wondered how an object such as that could make sound to begin with.

When the two finally returned to the living room, there was a collective sigh of relief. 

"We thought we'd have to put off movie night until next week!" Peni exclaimed.

Popcorn was dished out, and Noir was pulled into the seat to Peni. She managed to wedge herself under his trench coat and right up against his side. If he was being honest, Noir really didn't mind. On his other side was Porker, who was doing his best to get comfortable. Miles, who was on the floor, rested his back against Noir's legs as Gwen and Peter shared a rather large bean bag. 

This was nice. Being together with his... Family. That's what they were, weren't they? A family? Noir felt a small smile form under his mask as the movie's title appeared acrossed the screen in bold letters. It said "The Incredibles". Noir wasn't sure what the movie was about, but he was just content with spedning time with his family.


	5. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia isn't a fun deal.

When the Spiders spent the night at Aunt May's, the sleeping arrangements we're always the same. Peter B. always took the couch while Gwen and Peni took the guest room upstairs. Ham and Noir would usually sleep in hammocks of their own makings in the shed, Spider-Lair, or whatever you wanted to call it. 

Tonight was a particularly cold night, causing the basement to be very cold. Noir felt himself shivering as he stared up at the dark ceiling when suddenly, Ham- who was across the room- spoke. 

"Noir, why don't you sleep when you're here?" The pig's voice was quiet. 

"Hm?" 

"You're always awake. Why?" 

Noir let out a sigh as he rubbed his gloved hands together in a sad attempt to regain feeling in his freezing cold hands. He was sure Porker had to be freezing. "Just can't sleep, I suppose. 'S pretty normal for me. Don't worry about it." 

Ham scoffed as the sound of his hooves hitting the ground echoed through the spacious room. He pattered over to Noir's hammock and hoisted himself up, plopping himself onto the detective's chest. He was shivering as well, Noir mused. 

"You not sleepin, even in your own home, is not something I'm just gonna let slip by, pal." 

"Why? It's not like it affects you." Noir shut his eyes, though it wasn't visible through his mask. "'S just me and my insomnia, 's all." 

"Peter. You're my friend. Of course I'm gonna care. It affects you, so it affects me," Porker replied with a twitch of his ears. "You seem to have a really hard time understanding that we all care aboutcha, pal." 

"Mm. Just another thing to add to my growing list of confusions." Noir kept his voice carefully monotone, so as to hide how much the thought actually bothered him. 

"Wait, wait. You actually are confused about why we care?" Ham seemed baffled by this. 

"Yes? I grew up in a cold, remourless world that has tried to kill me and everyone I loved at every turn," Noir replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Oh. Well, um, we care because you're like family to us. You're our friend, Noir. And friends and family care about each other." 

A dry chuckle left Noir. "Family, huh? It's a nice family, I'll give you that. But I can't help but feel like I don't belong. Even with you fellas. I'm obsolete in comparison to all of you." 

Porker frowned at that. "You're not obsolete. Sure, you may be a 30's hero, but what does that matter? If there's anyone you fit in with, it's gonna be us." 

"Porker, I have to ask you what color things are. I have to ask about simple devices, like the microwave. How is that fitting in?" Peter asked, exasperated.

"You don't need to understand everything to fit in, Petey! We don't expect you to understand every item in this world. What makes you fit in is who you are. We're all Spider-Man in our own universes, pal. We get each other, even if we are all a little different." 

As Ham continued on with his speech, Noir found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, which wasn't something he was used to. By the time the pig actually finished speaking, he was confused by Noir's lack of response. It took him a moment to realize that the detective was asleep. 

A small smile found its way onto Ham's face as he covered himself with part of Noir's trench coat as though it was a blanket. 

"We love ya, Peter. I hope that you know that," Porker whispered before shutting his eyes and allowing himself to drift to sleep as well.


	6. Roomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when did the human race begin using tiny robots to clean their houses?

One moment, everyone was half awake while watching a movie at Aunt May's house while the woman was out. The next, everyone was wide awake as a very loud gun shot echoed through the house. 

"What the hell was that?!" Peter B. whispered, already pulling his Spider-Man mask over his face. "Why didn't our Spidey-Sense warn us?"

Miles looked around for Noir, trying to see how the black and white man- who obviously did not like loud noises- was doing, only to find he was nowhere to be found. 

Slowly, Porker, Gwen, Peter B., Peni, and Miles crept into the kitchen, which is where the sound originated from. However, instead of finding some sort of dangerous criminal who had broken into the house, they found Noir lightly poking at a smoking Roomba with his boot. His gun was still held tightly in his hand, and the way his shoulders were angled forwards showed his distress. 

But of course, Gwen did not understand that. "What the hell did you do that for?" She leveled Noir with a look of both confusion an annoyance. Out of all of the Spiders, she tended to react the most defensively when things in Aunt May's house were broken. It was understandable, at times.

Noir flinched and turned towards his friends. Apparently, he hadn't noticed them entering the room. "It moved, and I had assumed it was a spy of some sort." The detective's gaze returned back to the destroyed Roomba. 

"That was a Roomba, bud. All it does is clean," Porker said, giving the broken appliance a sympathetic look. 

"....Oh.." Noir quietly put his gun away and stepped back as he nervously shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets. 

Peni crouched down next to the Roomba, already checking it over to see how much damage had been done while Miles walked over to Noir. 

"Hey, it's no big deal. We probably should have warned you about it," The kid said as he leaned against Noir's side. "Don't worry about it." 

Gwen let out a sigh and made her way over as well. "Sorry for yelling. I was just.. startled, is all." 

Noir stayed quiet, already feeling shame bubble up in his chest. It was at times like these when he was thankful his face was hidden underneath a mask.

"Noir?" Miles looked up at the taller man with a small frown. 

"Hm?" 

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I'm sure Aunt May will understand. Besides, with Peni and Peter working together, I'm sure they can fix it." He gestured towards the two Spiders who were busy pulling the bullet out of the Roomba. 

"I should have realized that it wasn't a threat," Noir said with a sigh. "Sorry for making a ruckus, fellas." 

At some point, Ham had apparently scaled Noir and was now sitting on his shoulder. "Naah, don't worry 'bout it, Casanova. We needed a little excitement, anyhow." 

Miles and Gwen nodded their agreement. 

"Just make sure you don't shoot the toaster, got it?" 

Noir snorted at that. "I know what a toaster is, Porker. This one may be a bit more advanced than I'm used to, but it's still a toaster." 

"Okay, but what color is the toaster?" Ham grinned sarcastically. 

"Oh, shut up." 

At least Miles and Gwen seemed amused enough by the banter. 

Maybe things would be okay. Peter and Peni could fix the Roomba, and Aunt May would never have to know.


	7. Zoom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir knew what an Automobile was. He'd seen plenty. This, however, was definitely not an Automobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! If you happen to have any requests/suggestions on chapter ideas, please leave a comment with your idea! Thank you!

"What is that?" Noir pointed curiously at a bright blue vehicle. "And, what color is it? It looks nice." 

Gwen chuckled as she sat herself down on the edge of the roof they were on. She smiled underneath her mask as Noir sat down next to her, somehow managing to look eager underneath his emotionless mask. 

"That would be a blue sports car. She sure is pretty, isn't she?" The Spider-Woman leaned herself against her friend's side. 

"That's a car? I mean, I've seen some pretty advanced automobiles in this universe, but that was isn't like anything I've seen before." Noir titled his head slightly as the vehicle in question hummed to life and drove away. "Fascinating." 

"Yep. That's definitely a car." Gwen snorted as Noir watched the car drive away. "You're such an old timer, Peter." 

"Rude. In my universe, I'm a young adult." 

Gwen rolled her eyes under her mask and patted Noir on the back. "Still makes you old in this universe." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever ya say, doll."


	8. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a man from the 30's discoveries modern music, a lot of things tend to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Cartoon_Loonatic suggested this one! Thank you for the idea!!!

Peni was leading him into the living room for some reason. She seemed excited, so Noir didn't mind too much that she was tugging on his arm. 

"You're gonna love this!" She smiled happily up at him before snapping her fingers. "Hit it, Sp//dr!" 

Noir gave Peni a confused look (which for once, could actually be seen, since he wasn't wearing his mask) as Sp//dr whirred happily and began playing some sort of up beat music. 

Peni turned to face Noir and grabbed gently at both of his scarred hands. He wondered, momentarily, if she was grossed out by them; however, that thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind when Peni began to dance. It was slow at first, obviously in an attempt to help Noir follow her lead. He did so, watching each of her movements carefully and copying them as the beat of the music picked up. 

"Peni, what type of music is this?" Peter enjoyed the sound of it- the way it was so carefree and excitable. 

"Electro Swing," She announced, eyes bright as she let go of Noir's hands to spin around in time with the music. 

A small smile began to form on Peter's face as Peni started giggling happily. Peter reached out a hand to her, which she happily took, and spun her around before interlocking their arms and lifting the girl up into the air. 

Peni grinned widely as she was placed back down onto the floor. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she hugged tightly onto Noir's mid-section. Noir found himself laughing- harder than he had in a while- as he wrapped his arms around the kid. At some point, the music had stopped playing, but the two didn't seem to notice. 

"I take it that you liked the music," Peni stated with a smile. 

"It was lovely, Peni." 

Peni giggled as she squirmed out of the hug. "Then you'll love this song too!" 

The rest of the night was filled with clumsy dancing, laughs, smiles, and Electro Swing.


	9. Black And White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was suggested by quite a few people, actually.
> 
> The Spider Gang find themselves in a colorless 1933.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh, gosh. Omg. You all are so kind!!! Thank you for all of the sweet comments! 
> 
> Had another person ask me this yesterday : "Can I write a gift fic for you?" YES! ABSOLUTELY!!! I would love that!!! And to reanswer a question I got a while back, YES YOU CAN DRAW ME FANART!! THAT WOULD MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY!! 
> 
> Aaaanyway, enjoy the chapter.

1933 for Miles's universe, or any of the Spider-Gang members', is very different when compared to Noir's. Their 1933 had color while his did not. 

His world was bleak, dangerous, ugly, and colorless. Every day, the news paper was riddled with deaths that had happened the night before. Some were suicides, others murders. The Great Depression had hit hard, and it had swept everyone off their feet. Peter, though not born during the Great Depression, had always been poor. His family couldn't afford to put food on the table every night, not that Peter had minded. He understood how hard life was on Aunt May and Uncle Benjamin. His parents had dumped him with them and.. left? He wasn't sure what happened to them. 

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought Noir back to the present. He looked over at the hand, which apparently belonged to Miles, goggles glinting ominously in the lighting. "Are you fellas sure you want to go? It really wouldn't bother me if you stayed. 'S not a pretty sight." 

"I'm sure," Miles said. 

"Same here, Edge!" Porker had a stupid grin on his face, now that he had his mask pulled up. 

"I wanna see where you live," Peni announced, excitedly.

"Yeah, me too. I've always wondered what it's like to live in a black and white world," Gwen said with a small smile before pulling her mask back on. 

Noir turned to glance at Peter B., curious as to what the older man's response would be. 

Peter gave him a reassuring smile. "I gotta go with the kids on this one. I'm curious." 

A heavy sigh left Noir, but he eventually nodded. "Alright. Let's go, then." And with that, he pressed a button on his dimensional watch and a portal opened up in front of him. He walked through first with the other five Spiders following close behind. 

The reactions he received were not what he expected. His colorful friends were all in awe as they stared at the old-timey black and white building's around them. 

"'S not nearly as nice as your universe's, I'm sure," Noir said, quietly. He fiddled with his hands, nervously, as he waited for someone to start asking if they could go home. 

The question never came. 

"Noir, this is so cool! It's like, straight out of a detective novel!" Porker excitedly scaled the black and white man and sat happily on his shoulder. 

"Dude, please tell me we can beat up some Nazis! I've always wanted to punch one," Gwen exclaimed as the eyes on her mask curved into a happy squint. 

"Oh my god, same!! Noir, Noir you gotta let us punch some Nazis," Miles said, grabbed lightly at the taller man's arm. 

Noir laughed. Full on laughed. He was so surprised by Gwen's and Miles' request that he just couldn't help it. Everyone was surprised by the sound, but Noir couldn't bring himself to care. He laughed so hard that he sides hurt, and eventually, he heard the others laughing too. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this hard, but it was nice. 

"Of course you can help me punch Nazis!" He hadn't been expecting such excited responses from his friends. 

"Hell yeah," Gwen said, punching a fist in the air. 

Peni wrapped her tiny hand around Noir's with a big smile. "Oh! Can we look around! I wanna see all the really old tech you guys have!" 

Noir felt himself smiling as he gently squeezed Peni's hand. He could hear Porker humming in agreement from his perch on his shoulder. "Sure, kiddo." He couldn't help but blush when Peni let out an excited squeak and hugged his leg. 

0000

"Oh my gosh, what is that?" 

"What's what?" 

"That," Miles repeated, pointing at a car. 

Noir tilted his head. "A car? What else would it be?" 

"No, no. I know it's a car. But why does it look like that." 

"Leave the old man's version of a car alone, Miles. They don't have the nice stuff we've got now," Peter B. said with an amused grin. 

"Hey, I'm not that old," Noir huffed. "'M only twenty six." 

"Okay, but in my universe, you're like one hundred and twenty years old," Miles side with a mischievous grin. 

Porker snorted and climbed onto Noir's head. How the pig was able to keep himself balanced up there, Noir would never understand. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it, Edgey. It just means you're a really, really cool grandpa." 

Peni giggled at that as she swung her (and Noirs, since they were currently still holding hands) arm back and forth. "No, no. He's a really, really cool dad! Get it right, Ham!" 

"Sorry Peni, but I'm gonna have to agree with Ham on this one," Miles hummed. 

"Yep, me too," Gwen added. 

Peter B. chuckled at that. "Hey, it means I'm not the old man anymore. Sorry, Noir, but you're definitely older than me." 

Noir wanted to tilt his head, but Porker was still perched on it. He elected to stay still for the time being. "Dunno how I feel about the title, but I suppose I don't mind it," he hummed. "I'm still not that old, though. Geeze." 

That earned laughs from everybody as they made their way to the next rooftop. 

Even though Noir's universe was dull, ugly, dangerous, deadly, and colorless, he couldn't seem to bring himself to hate it nearly as much with his friends around. 

His friends really were the light of his life.


	10. Big TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Miles' birthday, and he wanted to spend some time with his friends!

Noir hadn't been entirely sure what to expect when Miles' had said they were going to the movie theater to play games. But, it was the kid's birthday, so he didn't mind tagging along. 

All six members of the Spider-Gang walked into something called AMC Theaters, each of them wearing casual clothing, rather than their suits. 

Peni was holding loosely onto Noir's hand as she took him over to the concession counter with an excited grin on her face. Ham was currently in Noir's free arm, tucked up against his chest, pretending to be a stuffed animal. He wasn't really sure where the other three Spiders had gone, but Peni assured him they would find them after getting some snacks. 

The woman at the counter gave Noir an odd look as she took in his grey scale look. A heavy sigh left her as she put on a small smile. "How can I help you?" 

Peni stood up taller to better see the woman as she started listing off a large amount of items. Noir only understand a few parts of what she was saying. "Aaaand, a large popcorn, please! Extra butter!" 

It took a while for the cashier to get all of the items, but soon enough, Peni, Noir, and Porker- who was still forced to pretend he was a stuffed animal- wandered through the theater until they found the room Miles had told them to go to. When the stepped inside, Noir audibly gasped. 

"And that, my edgey friend, is called a movie screen," Porker announced as he hopped out of Noir's arms. 

The theater, according to Miles, was completely empty because his parents had been nice enough to rent it out for them. Apparently, it was some sort of special thing that could be used to play video games on the big screen. 

Peni pulled Noir out of his thoughts as she led him up the stairs and to the top row of seats, where they sat down next to Gwen, Peter B., and Miles. Peter B. was very quick to snatch some of the snacks from Peni's arms and begin chowing down. 

"Alright, so! What game should we play first? I brought Smash, Splatoon, Mario Kart, Minecraft, and some other race car game that's not nearly as cool as the other ganes," Miles announced as he sat down next to Noir. 

"Minecraft would be a good one to start with. It's pretty basic, so Noir could play too," Gwen replied. 

"True!" 

And so the game was started and a controller was shoved into Noir's hands. He was having a hard time with the controls, so Porker climbed into his lap and helped him with each button. Peni would jump in to help from time to time as well. 

"So, the point of this game is to survive, yes?" Noir pressed the A button on his controller, causing his character to punch a tree, which eventually broke into a smaller square. 

"Pretty much. You can do a whole lot, actually," Miles replied. His character already had a stone sword and pickaxe. 

Gwen and Peter B. were apparently constructing a house. 

"Hey, Noir, come into the house! It's almost night," Gwen hummed. 

"Why? What's wrong with nighttime?" 

"It's when the monsters come out, bud. It's better to stay inside at night until you get better gear," Ham explained. 

"Oh." Noir's character eventually made it to the house the other three had built. He couldn't seem to get the door to work, though. "Porker, it's not opening." 

"You gotta press this button to open and close it, Edge." 

"Ah, thank you." 

Peni giggled at that as she rested her head against Noir's shoulder. Apparently, her and Ham were content with helping him figure out how to play. 

"Alright, kids, time to show you how the adults handle things!" Peter B's character went outside, already clad in iron boots and pants, just as Noir's entered the house. 

"Peter, if you die, I'm not gonna tell you how to get back," Miles grumbled with a huff. 

"How did you even manage to get that much iron already?" Gwen gave Peter a sideways glance before returning her attention back to the overly large screen. 

"It's called being a pro at Minecraft, kiddo." 

Noir was very confused by all of this, but by the time it became morning in the game, Peter B. had an iron helmet he had apparently gotten from a zombie. 

By the time everyone had grown tired of playing Minecraft, Noir realized that Peni and Porker had fallen asleep, the latter curled up against his chest and using his trench coat as a blanket, and the former using his shoulder as a pillow. 

He found that he really didn't mind. Especially with all five of his friends around him. A smile ghosted his scarred face as the started up the next game.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you interested, my Tumblr Rp blog for Noir can be found under @colorless-noir.


End file.
